


A Magnificent Depravity (By Elgentyne)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own this work: Eglentyne from Fanfiction.net wrote this, and I just had to record it.<br/>Author's description: Sebastian discovers that Ciel has an attraction to his butler that can no longer be ignored. Taking advantage of the earl's desire, the demon further corrupts his master. What sort of calamity will befall Ciel as a result of this vicious manipulation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magnificent Depravity (By Elgentyne)

Chapters 1-3: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ku9do9hip1m2v43/A_Magnificent_Depravity_1_to_3.wma

Chapters 4-6: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/okfm23z4cfe5w7p/A_Magnificent_Depravity_Chpt_4-6.mp3

Chapters 7-8: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x2iyggfz7m5eae2/A_Magnificent_Depravity_Chpt_7-8.mp3

Chapters 9-12: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5a2fo4ceem4awda/A_Magnificent_Depravity_9-11.wma

Chapter 13: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qn48q8wg1uji6s3/A_Magnificent_Depravity_13.wma


End file.
